vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elijah and Hope
The relationship between the Original Vampire Elijah Mikaelson and Hybrid Hope Mikaelson. Elijah is Hope's paternal uncle on her father, Niklaus' side of the family. He is her protector, and has sworn to protect her and care for her no matter what. All he has wanted was for his family to be whole once more, and now with Hope in the picture it is possible. The Originals Season One Throughout season one of The Originals, Elijah is always committed to protecting Hayley and by default Hope, as well. From the very first episode of The Originals, he has been accepting of Hope, even when she was in her mother's womb. In Pilot/Always and Forever, Sophie's sister Jane-Anne discovered Hayley walking in the French Quarter one evening and sensed that the werewolf had a connection to Elijah's brother Klaus. Hence, why Jane-Anne took a shine to her. It's Sophie who reveals to Elijah that Hayley is pregnant with Klaus' baby. "It's impossible!" Elijah exclaims. But Sophie soon convinces Elijah that it is possible, and he soon takes Hayley under her wing. Hayley herself can't understand how she was able to be impregnated by Klaus. Elijah then showed Hayley there past, and how Klaus is the Original Hybrid. Turns out the Original family's youngest child was killed and Klaus took it the hardest; this prompted their mother to use black magic to make the family even more powerful. Thus, the first vampires were born. The spell that Jane-Anne died for linked Sophie to Hayley, adding another wrinkle to the Klaus saga. Whatever happens to Sophie, also happens to Hayley, "which means her life is in my hands," Sophie says. The fate of the offspring means way more to Elijah, than it does Klaus. As promised, Elijah tries once more to persuade Klaus to stick around. What results is a fight. But, the key moment comes when Elijah admits his fault in not doing more for Klaus following their father's abuse. "You are a sentimental fool," Klaus says after accepting his apology. Elijah then goes back to the cemetary and takes Hayley to the Mikaelson Mansion to live where he can protect her and the baby better. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Agnes kidnaps Sophie, and injects a needle into her neck. It is later revealed that the effects are to kill a child while in utero. Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Hayley’s fever is getting worse. Elijah returns home with Sophie, who can do a spell to counter the effects of the syringe, which will hopefully give Davina enough time to finish the unbinding spell. Rebekah is sent to gather herbs, which Hayley drinks while they take her in the pool. The goal is to drop her temperature to prevent her from cooking her fetus. With Hayley doubling over in pain and Elijah trying to calm her. Davina figures out the unbinding spell,, and Sophie can feel the spell lifting from her. Hayley calms down as the fever breaks. With Hayley and the baby safe, Elijah heads out to help Klaus with Agnes. Sophie begs Elijah not to let Klaus kill Agnes. She is the only link to the power the witches need to survive. Elijah isn’t keen on doing any favors for Sophie or her coven, but he promises that his brother will not kill Agnes. Yes, that is because Elijah plans to do it himself. He storms the church to find Klaus getting ready to snap Agnes’s neck. In a blinding moment of violence, he rips out the hearts of Agnes’s three goons and tosses them to the floor. Elijah, always one to keep his promises, tells Klaus that he will forgive him for daggering him, in exchange for letting Agnes go. Klaus abides - and Elijah snaps her neck. "No one hurts my family. No one", he seethes as he leaves the church. In Bloodletting Hayley told Elijah that Tyler found out that the baby's blood can be used to create new hybrids. , In The River in Reverse, In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, In Après Moi, Le Déluge, In Dance Back from the Grave, In Moon Over Bourbon Street, Elijah tells Hayley he hopes that the baby will inherit Hayley's everything. In The Big Uneasy, In A Closer Walk With Thee, In The Battle of New Orleans, In From a Cradle to a Grave, Klaus and Elijah try to find Hayley to help both her and the baby. Although not born yet, Hope is being protected by Klaus, Elijah and Hayley who realize her life is already in danger. Season Two In The Brothers That Care Forgot, Rebekah contacts Elijah and Klaus to tell them that their mother Esther has discovered her current whereabouts. Upon learning that Hope's safety has been jeopardized, Elijah strongly encourages Klaus to go and meet with his child. When Klaus decides that he has an equally pressing obligation to remain at the compound in New Orleans, Elijah goes in Klaus' stead. Elijah travels to a remote diner to meet with Rebekah and Hope. While waiting for their arrival, Elijah clears the dining area by slaughtering all the other diners and hiding them in the kitchen. Rebekah notices this and realizes that the murders will only draw Esther's attention to their location. She subsequently snaps Elijah's neck to prevent him from doing anything that might further endanger Hope. It is assumed that Elijah is still being affected by Esther's torture and therefore did not intentionally put Hope in danger of discovery. Quotes The Brothers That Care Forgot Elijah 'to 'Klaus:' '"Hope needs her father." Klaus 'to 'Elijah: "Elijah. Do whatever it takes to keep her safe. Elijah 'to 'Klaus: "I give you my word." Elijah to Hope: "Look at you, so big, so perfect." Gallery Normal_TheOriginals208-1571Hope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1583ElijahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1593ElijahRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0502ElijahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0512ElijahRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0517ElijahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0557ElijahRebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0562ElijahRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0574ElijahRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0595ElijahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1213KlausElijaHayleyRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1221KlausElijahHayleyRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0020ElijahHayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0022ElijahHayleyHope.jpeg Trivia *Elijah has been accepting of Hope, since he found out about her existence. **Elijah accepted her even before her parents did. *Originally, Elijah doesn't agree with Klaus and Hayley's decision to send Hope away, but later agrees to fake Hope's death, along with Marcel. *Elijah is protective of Hope and would die before any harm came to her. *He believes that she is the key to Klaus' redemption. *He is fighting to make New Orleans a home for Hope. * Elijah killed everybody present at a cafe as he thought Hope was in danger. * In The Devil is Damned , Hope saved her uncle Elijah from Finn See also *Klaus, Hayley and Hope *Hayley and Hope *Rebekah and Hope *Klaus and Hope Category:Family Relationship Category:Relationships Category:Help Needed